What If, What If
by King Bowser Forever
Summary: These are a series of "What If" questions based on the rumors of Super Smash Brothers Brawl Newcomers and Trophies. R&R to request some "What If"'s! K plus just in case.
1. What If, Lucario?

_**Yay, a story I am going to work hard on! **_

_**Since you already know who this one's about, I have only one question. Didn't Lucario die? I mean, he was turned to stone, wasn't he? So bringing him back in Brawl would mess the storyline up quite a bit, wouldn't it?**_

_What If, what If._

_What If…_

_Lucario Was Really To Be?_

He looked around at the new environment of what was to be his new home, or at least for a while.

Everything smelled like new, the spiffy, "getting-away-from-home" smell. It was pleasant, or at least to Lucario.

"Hello, Newcomer!"

He was welcomed by many faces, some good, some bad, and some just plain weird. At least there were other Pokemon here, and he does know how to speak in English.

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion!"

A giant hand surprised him, as if he's never seen anything like that with Pokemon.

"Uhh…h-hello…?"

"Aww, don't be scared, I'm just a giant, floating hand that could flatten you. Oh, wait, that's not good."

He tried to hold in his confusion with a sarcastic chuckle. Hands aren't meant to be funny.

"Pika!"  
"Pichu!"

"Jiggly!"

That was the signal that calmed him down. The trio of original Melee Pokemon, Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff, greeted him as if they've known him for years. After all, he is a legendary Pokemon.

"Good to see that I'm not alone here." Lucario sweat-dropped, feeling slight relief.

"Don't worry, these guys are cool. This place is awesome!" Pichu blurted out.

"Calm down, Pichu. Remember when we met Jiggly?"

"Pichu tackled me." Jigglypuff said.

"Heh heh, I guess being friendly is something common here." Lucario said.

The gloved hand poked him from behind. Being that close to a gigantic hand still unsettled the Newcomer.

"By the way, my name is Master Hand. I'd very much like you to meet all of the other smashers!"

Everyone gave a hearty "Hey!" and shook Lucario's paw, Lucario himself flying like a kite. He released some of his Spirit Energy just to shake them off.

"Oh, hello," He began, out of breath, "I guess you know my name. Sorry about the shock…" Another sweat-drop.

"Mario? Pikachu? I'd like you two to show Lucario around."

"Okey-dokie!"

"Pikachu!"

Everything was a bit too much, too many new friends, too many hallways and rooms, for that bit, but it was all going by so fast. He couldn't keep up with what Mario and Pikachu tried to explain and guide himself.

"Hey, Lucario."

"Lucaaarrio…"

His plumber friend woke him from a slight daydream.

"Here's your room!"

Pikachu pushed a few buttons on the mechanical keypad lock, and it opened like a futuristic door, sliding into the left wall. Nothing was inside.

"Wait, why is it empty?" Lucario asked.

"Oh, yeah, you have to choose what you want it to look like!" Pikachu explained; not thoroughly enough. Mario was confused too.

"Okay…"

"Yeah…well whatever he said, you have-a-to "think" of what your dream room would look like and there-a-you go!"

"Umm…okay…"

Still confused, he gave it a try, and closed his eyes. Lucario still missed living in the jungle, leaping from tree to tree like a monkey, and still levitating through it. That was his decision.

In an instant, the walls faded into nothingness as vines, trees, grass, plants, and other things appeared in front of everyone. Pikachu and Mario gasped at the beautiful forest, not one of the smashers would think of this.

And one thing to top it all, a giant waterfall gleaming in the back, his own personal pool. It was amazing how all of this could fit in one room, how it perfectly resembled what the smasher would want, and it actually felt, smelled, sounded, looked, and even tasted like it would. Wait…_taste_?

Still, too much for Lucario.

"What is all this!?"

"It's your dream room! So I'm guessing this is how you lived?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, but this is amazing! This is where I spent my time training and relaxing! The perfect spot!"

"Well, you got it-a-back, so enjoy your stay!"

They waved goodbye with a few sayings for now, and left the room, leaving Lucario for his own privacy and unpacking.

The only thing he had brought was a stuffed bear from a loved one, and a red cap with the Poke-Ball symbol on the front.


	2. What If, Ridley?

_**Btw, guys, if you didn't know, at there are multiple videos of gameplay from the Japan brawl demo not in youtube, the demo containing King DeDeDe and Ike, which we did not have. Wait, did we have Ike? Anyway, on the front page, the update on January 26**__**th**__**, there is a link to more action on someone's youtube profile. King DeDeDe can chain throw you off the map quickly, Lord help us.**_

_**Alright, at the final first characters in the game have been introduced, looking at the Brawl screen on the newest update. Looks like Cpt. Falcon might have to be an unlockable, seeing as Sakurai likes him so much.**_

_What If, what if._

_What if…_

_Ridley appeared in Brawl?_

This is pitiful.

Just awful.

"_I thought there would be much more competition here. These look like a bunch of low-grade fools."_

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion!"

The smashers greeted him. Not much to his appeal; Ridley crossed his arms and slowly walked in, observing every aspect of his new "prey".

"Hello, Newcomer!"

Nothing could annoy him more than a giant hand.

"Please move out of my way, no introduction is needed. I can take care on my own, thank you."

He was already gone out of sight before someone realized it.

"What was-a-that all about?" Luigi asked.

"Well…he's my arch-enemy, Ridley. Real company. Stubborn as always, I see…" Samus replied.

"So there's a new Mewtwo in the house, eh? I'd love to see his moves!" C. Falcon taunted, everyone sighed.

Down a flight of stairs, Ridley expected no less than failure in this mansion, all but him. Not even Samus would best Ridley at this game.

"And _who _are_you?_"

Something resembling a turtle and a floating cat addressed him.

"I would say the same. Looks like you two are the ugliest of the litter."

"_Excuse me? Who do you think you are dragon?"_ The cat-creature replied, angered.

"I feel this is a bit impolite. And what are your names?"

"He's Mewtwo. I'm Bowser. Don't forget it." The turtle-like creature spoke.

"Oh, I won't."

"_I don't like this one…why didn't Master Hand tell us who the Newcomers were_before_ they arrived?" _Mewtwo telepathically talked to Bowser.

"_I dunno. This is Samus's 'friend'."_

"Hey, need us to show you your room?"

"Why would I need some turtle's assistance? I am not a child."

"Okay, okay, no need to be stupid about it."

"Idiots…"

Further down the long hallway lied another giant living room. Sitting on a nearby couch was a bird and a fox.

"Oh, hey, you're one of the Newcomers, right?" The fox addressed him.

"What's it to you?"

"…Okay…the name's Fox."

"Falco."

_Hmm…these two look promising…_

"Ridley, slightly pleased to make your acquaintance."

"…Okay…"

"I'll be looking forward to our next few battles…"

Ridley had unsettled everyone he met so far.

"_This guy gives me the creeps. What's his problem?" Fox whispered._

"_Forget it." Falco replied, a bird of few words._

"Don't tell me…another gloved hand…"

Of course, Master's brother, Crazy Hand, was excited about the Newcomers and so many new friends, having the mind of a child.

"Hello!"

"He-Hello…?"

"Hi!"

"…"

"Hola!" He said, in a very awful Spanish accent.

"…"

"Guten Tag!" He said, in a very awful German accent.

"…Okay, you are a complete imbecile. Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When your own father dropped you on the head?"

"He did?"

"I think so." He emphasized his words for meaning.

"Don't worry, I'll check about that!"

"_Mansion of Complete Idiots…"_

_**I write these pretty quickly, but only give out one a day lol.**__  
_

_**I suspect Ridley is one heck of an annoying, self-centered Mewtwo-ish whore.**_


End file.
